Druid
A druida egy alakváltó és hibrid kaszt, mely az egyik legsokoldalúbb karakter a World of Warcraft-ban.Mint minden hibrid kasztnak a druidának is specializálódnia kell ahhoz, hogy jól játszható és eredményes karakter legyen. A druida tehetség fája három, egymástól igen különböző lehetőséget nyújt a fejlődésre. Ezek a Balance (Egyensúly), a Feral Combat (Vadállatias Harc) és a Restoration (Újjászületés vagy Regenerálódás). Háttér Mi vagyunk az egyensúly fenntartói, most és mindörökké, míg Malfurion a Smaragd Álomban létezik. Ezt sohase felejtsd el. - Kal of Dolanaar A druidák a világ őrzői, akik a természet ösvényeit járva, az Ősök és Cenarius bölcsességét követve, gyógyítják és gondozzák a világot. Egy druida számára a természet több finom történés egyensúlya, melyben a legkisebb zavar is felkeltheti a természeti elemek érdeklődését, vagy akár kiválthatja tomboló haragjukat. A druidák ebből a vad energiából nyerik erejüket, mely segítségével megváltoztathatják külsejüket és irányíthatják a természet erőit. A tradicionális druidáknak választaniuk kellett egy különleges állati totemet, melynek ösvényét követték tanulmányaik során (lásd: Druids of the Claw (Medve Karom Druidák), és Druids of the Talon ( Sas Karom Druidák) a Warcraft III-ban). A Lángoló Légió (Burning Legion) inváziója óta, a druidák egy jelentős része mélyreható változásokon ment keresztül, mely következtében ma már a tanítók bátorítják tanulóikat az összes állati totem tanulmányozására. Azokat, akik így tettek és tesznek, a Vadon Druidái néven ismerik. Történelem A Tauren tanok szerint Cenarius őket oktatta először a druidizmus művészetére, ahogy ezt el is beszélik Az Erdő Ura és az első Druidák (Forestlord and the First Druids) című mítoszukban. Ugyanakkor meg kell jegyeznünk, hogy a Warcraft sorozat játékai nem térnek ki erre a hipotézisre. A mai állás szerint az első druida Viharhozó (vagy Viharharagú) Malfurion (Malfurion Stormrage) volt, aki az éj elfek szerint Cenarius legelső és legtehetségesebb tanítványa volt. Malfurion az éj elfek vezetője volt az Ősök Háborúja, s az azt követő időkben. Nordrassil, a Világ Fa megteremtésével a kaldorei nép druidái hozzákötődtek Hiszérához (Ysera) és világához a Smaragd Álomhoz (Emerald Dream), melyben századokat töltöttek halhatatlan életükből. Ekkor hozhatták létre a Cenarius Köre (Cenarion Circle) néven ismert, s a druidák vezetésével foglakozó társaságot, mely a titokzatos és szent Moondglade-ben székel. A több generáción átívelő szendergésük a Lángoló Légió újabb inváziója zavarta meg, mikor is felébredve felvették a harcot a Légió fenyegetése ellen. Archimonde legyőzése után a druidák úgy döntöttek, hogy az éber világban maradva segítik újjáépíteni a feldúlt földeket. A légió támadása szörnyű sebeket ejtett a természet rendjében, s ezt a druidák meg kívánták gyógyítani. Az elmúlt időszakban Cenarius Köre a tauren druidákkal is kibővült. A játék jelenlegi állása szerint, még nem tiszta, hogy a taurenek az éj elfektől, vagy más úton tanulták a druidizmust. Bármi is az igazság, az éj elf és tauren druidák békében élnek és ügyködnek a Cenarius Körén belül, így elméletileg az egyik faj druida képviselői sem vesznek részt a Horda és Szövetség konfliktusáiban. Páncélzat és Fegyverek A druida karakterek csupán ruha (cloth) és bőr (leather) "páncélzatot" viselhetnek. A druidák különböző fegyverekkel kezdenek, mely a druida fajától függ. Így, míg az éj elfek a tőr (dagger) és a bot (staff), addig a taurenek bot és az egykezes buzogány (one-handed mace) képzettséggel rendelkeznek a játék kezdetén. Ezeken kívül a druida megtanulhatja még a következő fegyverek használatát: * Kétkezes buzogány (Two-handed Mace) * Ököl fegyver (Fist Weapon) * Polearm A druidák nem használhatnak pajzsot (shield) és nem tarthatnak két fegyvert két kézben (dual wield). A nem fegyveres kézben tartható, nem fegyver jellegű eszközök (held in off-hand eszközök) és a kétkezes buzogányok használata lehetséges. Druida Fajok A druida a legjobban limitált kaszt, faj választás szempontjából, ugyanis a Cataclysm megjelenéséig csupán két faj közül választhat a játékos. Az új kiegészítő megjelenésével azonban már a Troll és a Worgen faj is választható lesz. Alliance * Night Elves Horde * Tauren Ismertebb Druidák * Cenarius * Malfurion Stormrage * Fandral Staghelm * Remulos * Hamuul Runetotem * Broll Bearmantle * Arch Druid Renferal